


The End Of The World As We Know It

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Original Work
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Jack, a man who is the last surviving human being from a Earth that has been wiped out thinks about his life up to now.





	The End Of The World As We Know It

AN: I wrote something just like this one morning back when I was in class in high school. Well this is exactly the same short story, but it's pretty damn similar to it. I that y'all will enjoy it. This is an original work of fiction of mine. It's also just a One-Shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Jack, a man who is the last surviving human being from a Earth that has been wiped out thinks about his life up to now.

xxxxxx

It's been many, many years since entire race had been wiped out by a plague that had swept across the world leaving only just a few people alive, but that was hundreds of years ago and there's only one human left alive and that's a man named Jack. Jack's a simple man, but he isn't stupid. He was one of the smartest humans left alive when life on Earth had ended just over five hundred years ago. That's right, Jack may look like he's barely thirty years old, he's actually well six hundred years old. When everyone was dying around him and were dropping dead like fucking flies, he was a a geneticist trying to figure out a way to make a human's life span longer and he did.

But the only drawback was is that the immortality/youth serum had only worked on him, all of his test subjects had died while he was perfecting it. He had no choice but to test it on himself when he had contracted the virus that had seemed to end all other human beings on planet Earth. Not long after he had then realized that the immortality/youth serum had ended up giving Jack, enhanced hearing, strength and speed among other various abilities that was granted to him. And six hundred years later long after he was supposed to have died, he makes his peace with planet Earth and he leaves his former home planet in one of many spaceships that he actually made himself. 

He flips the many switches that start up the spaceship and then he leaves planet Earth so that he can end and conquer other planets like he had killed everyone on planet Earth and he had conquered his own planet after he had decided that he just wanted to see what would happened if he did. And he realized that he had rather enjoyed seeing and watching his planet die. He let's a sly evil smirk play on his rather thin and chapped lips as he couldn't wait to end more lives and end more worlds and destroy more planets because killing is just about the only that gives his evil soul joy. And Jack can't help but feel giddy  at the just thought of killing someone, anyone and everything that is in his path to kill everyone and everything that has ever lived. And those are the many, many dark, evil and twisted thoughts that persist to drive his every move. And those many, many thoughts continue to drift in and out of his really fucking twisted mind as he and his spaceship drifted in the empty space that is known as outer space.

xxxxxx

AN 2:  Well there y'all go. I hope that y'all will enjoy reading this. I'm sorry that it is so fucking twisted. This is just a One-Shot. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
